Something More
by Aeris Aimara Ciren
Summary: It wasn't until he lost her that he realized a red string of fate bound them. He was now without his other half. But . . . for how long? ; Birthday Gift Fic for one of my favorite people every, Spnfox (Tumblr)
1. Part 1

He made a choice to not let his words stop him. He had a chance to say something to her that night and he choked up. The sheer intensity of his feeling for her caught in his throat and he couldn't say anything more. He didn't get the chance to tell her anything that day at Grady. She was mere feet from him . . . a small touch. He could have stopped her. Again, he didn't say anything.

Those small moments they shared at the farm were the start of something different. Something bigger than him . . . than her. It was something more. . . just for the two of them. The moment he saw her standing on the rambling front porch of the farm house, he was distracted by immediately drawn to the vibrant sunlight she carried on the top of her head and the sky she held in her eyes.

He tried to avoid her at all costs. Enough that despite his injuries, after only a day in the house, he moved out to his tent. No matter how hard he tried, he could only get so far.

That damn girl just wouldn't let him be. She followed him out. Oh, no. . . her ass still slept inside, but every chance she could get, she ventured out to see him. Most times, late at night, [insert "going for a walk," she said. He wouldn't let her be out there by herself.

They would sit together and nothing much was spoken between them. She took to playing with that one knife, the ivory boned one. Hers. Since the first night she took it from him, it was hers. He had given it to her that winter they were run off the farm. She would sometimes have it on her, to protect herself. That winter, he did his best to care for her. She was lost in the shadows of the others, always caring for Lori or her daddy, making sure Carl was alright, and giving him that smile.

The smile he used to hate-it was the same one she gave them when they first met. That sweet smile he would give anything to have back. To see one last time. Even for a minute. Before, he had shied away from any to all forms of comfort and affection.

The smile she always wore around him, especially when he would tell her to grab the knife and stay safe. She always gave the knife back, never using it for long. Even when they made it to the prison, she would carry the coveted weapon with her. It was starting to become a part of her.

To him, it was her blade and always would be. Just like that little braid in her hair. The rest of her mane was unruly and carried sunshine, like her, but that little braid was always there. He remembered asking her about it, during those days they were together.

The sun was high and the day more than half over and they had to keep moving, yet they stayed there, lying in the overgrown yard in front of a house-its occupants long gone, long dead, long forgotten.

"Mama loved my hair. She would always cry when we had to cut it, even just a small trim. Whenever I was sick or sad, she would sit behind me and just brush it or play with it. Most of the time braiding it. She used to call me her Little Gold, Maggie was Little Red. She said I was born with the brightest gold hair and gold eyes. I always have a few little braids hidden somewhere in my hair. I keep one to remember her."

Her hand reached out to his and their pinkies crossed. He could feel a tingle go up his finger, into his arm, through his arm and the rest of his body. He always felt this way whenever he touched her. Every place their skin connected, he was hyperaware of her. She became his focus.


	2. Part 2

Daryl knew where Glenn's concern and intentions were coming from. He just did not need it. He did not want it. Yet, something Glenn said stuck with him: the red string of fate. He told Daryl he and Maggie were connected by this. He knew Maggie was his soul mate . . . destined for him. He could always find her by that connection in his heart.

The sheer amount of manga he watched, the hours of research from a little spark of curiosity, made sure he knew what it was. Glenn's mom was always talking about it as he grew up. She was waiting for her one, but the several men that went through her life, just weren't there.

The red string of fate. This small thing that Daryl knew tied himself to Beth. He knew, just like Glenn knew, this particular Greene sister was it for him. There was no one else before, and there will be no one after.


	3. Part 3

**A/N:** I'm so sorry that I didn't get the third part out a few days ago. I was going to update every 2 days. 'Cuz of this, you'll get a double today! :D

* * *

The knife never left his side. Not since the day Carol gave it back to him. She was always in his heart and on his mind. The loss of her was too great. That day in the hospital was the last day he breathed right. Killing Dawn did something to him. He saw how Beth reacted to the woman's voice and proximity. That woman was the first on his shit list.

He always had a goal in sight since she was taken from him near the funeral home. The place they were going to make THEIR home. He was willing to keep looking for the rest of his life. To find her and tell her everything and then love her until they breathed their last. Now even that was taken from him.

She was taken from him. Her knife would never be. His memories of her would never be. Judith, the little girl who was like her own, would never be. He would keep the man she died for alive, it was the last good deed she did. He would fight to keep her memory on in the people she loved.


	4. Part 4

His growl was barely audible as he stomped through the zone. Having pulled a double and only just gotten off not even two hours before, he was ready to go to sleep after showering and having very little luck putting Judith back down. Noah was with her now.

For the last couple of weeks that baby just didn't sleep through the night. At the same times they had movement outside their walls. No one was getting sleep in that house. Between him, Carl, Rick, Judith, Michonne, and Noah.

There was commotion amongst the night patrol as he kept walking on. Could no one do their fucking jobs around here? It had been more than eight months since the family came to the ASZ and time had gone by slowly. The days without her seemed to blur together. He didn't care much.

By this point, Rick was running the Zone and having seen out on the road, the bloodthirsty desperation Daryl had to protect their family, the people Beth loved, he appointed Daryl to run the security detail and reinforce the fences.

Not much bit of good any of that shit did them. There was a breach in their defenses and someone was found. The other one that came through got away, leaving their friend behind. Coward. Daryl scoffed as he tightened his grip on this crossbow with one hand and checked if the ivory handled knife was still tucked into its sheath at his hip right next to the big black one she found for him.

"Daryl! Come quick!" He could hear her from outside. The urgency in her voice had him running. And run he did, making it to her faster than he knew he could move. Protecting her was his main priority.

He scanned the perimeter of the house before going in. Nothing was around. He ran inside and saw her kneeling off the foyer, on the floor. A large expanse of wall was open and she was looking through a big black bag. The hidden wall was like one of those DIY things she was telling him about.

"Wha're you yellin' at girl?!" His voice was gruff as the adrenaline faded from his system and he stared down at her.

"Look!" She finally turned around and showed him what was in her hand. She held it out to him, handle first.

"It's so pretty and wicked. For you! I noticed since I took mine from you, you needed one." There was no comprehension in his face as he just looked down at her. An unidentifiable look in his eyes. But the smallest smile pulling at the corners of his lips told her everything.

She stood up and held the black handled knife to him. The blade itself measured over eight inches of pure steel. The handle looked like black]-stained ivory. The craftsmanship was extraordinary.

It wasn't until a couple of weeks later that they discovered that both of their knives were from the same collection, the same set . . . due to the corresponding and consecutive numbers imprinted on the very bottom of both blades' hilts.


	5. Part 5

If the night patrol got any louder, they'd wake up the townspeople and that's the last thing he needed to worry about. "If your lazy asses are out here, who the fuck is watching the fences?!"

Abraham came up behind some of the men surrounding the person they found and scowled. Noticing the amount of people out here. "Don't say a fucking word to anyone else until we get this resolved! Joshua, Matthews, come with me. Tamara, go grab Denise and Doc Leo."

He turned his back on them as the rest of the men dispersed and the two men followed behind with a tied-down squirming body in between them.


	6. Part 6

The fucking Georgia heat was too much in the summer days... sweltering and undeniable. There was work to be done and things couldn't stand still for a day. The clank of the two handles hitting each other lost him in thought.

Sometimes he had to leave the knife behind. He knew if a situation was too much for him to handle, he would leave it with Noah to give to Judy one day. If he never made it back.

Her initials were scarred on his hand above the cigarette burn. Something for him to rub in comfort.

But, there was something more he wanted to do. She was no longer with him. He wanted something more personal. he wiped the sweat from his brow with the red bandana.

His eyes widened just a bit, showing his shock as it came to him. He dropped the sweat rag and ran. He ran to the one woman whom he trusted and knew the full extent of his feelings for the dead blonde.

The makeshift doctor's office for the safe zone was in the center of town, by the armory. He ran towards it until he reached Denise and with no words pulled her behind him. And they both ran.


	7. Part 7

"Daryl?! What is this about?" The heavy set woman huffed as she punched him in the shoulder. She collapsed on her couch, head thrown back against it.

"Yer too out of shape for this hell." He murmured. He sat there, next to her at the edge of the couch.

She knew something else was up with him and she was going to get to the bottom of it. "Daryl? What is this about?"

She sat forward, trying to meet his gaze. But the shaking of his shoulders and the long hair deterred her for now.

She gripped his arm and his words, barely audible or comprehensible except for a few, just spilled out. "... Miss... Beth. Can't... Just can't... Glenn... red string bullshit. . . means nothing . . . not without her."

She just held him as his body shook harder. His voice was so tight, and hers was choked up.


	8. Part 8

The angry, big redhead stood there watching this bag covered head move around.

"What happened?" He really wanted to get some answers before Daryl showed up. The fucker was already in a pissy mood enough as it was. For the last couple of weeks since he and Denise went running, his mood was in the shitter. There was nothing anyone could do at this point.

"Mathews!" The other man jumped as his name was barked.

"Sh-He was found skulking through the streets and trying to scale the fence. One of the dogs was barking real hard so we went running. Another figure was seen running too and we chased them both to a couple more trying to clear the fence. The dog's howls got them before they got in. The other two were caught up in the cars we had near the back gates. This one got stuck." His initial stutter faded as he continued explaining.

"Go fill out that stupid report Rick wants. Get this all started and leave it at my house." He walked closer to the now still figure, that if you asked him, was pretty damn tiny. The layers of clothes hid a feminine form, that was unknown. As far as Abe could tell, the person was a young boy.


	9. Part 9

His tears stopped and so did the rattling breaths he took. He suddenly spoke. "Braid my hair."

The strangeness of his request threw Denise off. "Wait ... what? I didn't know you were into the slumber parties junk. Next we gon' have a pillow fight and talk about boys? Honestly, I prefer girls."

She laughed and something small like a little chuckle escaped Daryl before he grew serious again. "No. One small braid in the back of my hair. Tie it down with this."

He held out a little strip of ripped red fabric.

"Daryl? Why? What's going on?" Her brow was furrowed and her throat tight.

"Just do it. Please. I ain't gonna beg." Though for her, for this one last tangible part of her memory, he would do it. Anything.

She could see the agitation simmering beneath his flesh. The corded muscles visible in his arms were quivering. "Why?"

His head was down and shoulders hunched. "She had one."

Nothing more needed to be said. She felt like shit to keep pushing for an answer.


	10. Part 10

Loud thumps could be heard coming down the hall, followed by gruff low tones and they didn't sound pleased either. Sir Grumpy Pants was here. Finally. Took him long enough to show his depressed ass up.

"Joshua. Let's pull this bag off. Matthews-go meet him, update him on what we were told."

Before anyone could move, the door was pushed open.


	11. Part 11

The first sold night's sleep he's had is ruined by the sound of banging on his door. The general insistence of it tells him Tamara is back. Before the baby can be woken up again, or anyone else in the house, he's jumping up and pulling on some pants.

Michonne's hand smacks his bare ass. "Hurry up and get back here. I'll be ready." Her groggy voice was something else.

He smirked when she passed back out. He may be getting old, but he's still got it!

His steps were quiet, but jaunty 'til he reached the bottom stair in front of the door. "If you touch that jamb one more time, I'll have you running doubles." The hand coming for the glass pane froze.

"Sir? We have a problem."

"What is it?"

"We have a breech."


	12. Part 12

The hood was off as he stepped through the door and the first thing he sees is not the face he's expecting. They left her there. Locked in the trunk. This wasn't supposed to happen. She's dead. She's supposed to be dead.

He saw her inert form crouched and tied to a pole in the center of the room. The bound cloth in her mouth muffled her words and he moved faster than he ever had in his life. The cloth was cut away and tears were falling down faces.

He never thought he'd see hers again. The feeling of her blood hitting him was one of the worse things he's ever felt.

Throats were tight and streaks of tears could be seen through the dirt on her face. "R-Rick?"

"Oh my god... Beth!" She pulled up and into his arms, though she couldn't get very far, still tied to the pole. "Get these the fuck off of her. Right now!"

Matthews tried to step forward and do as he said, but a voice held him back. "Don't you dare take another step, Matthews. The council won't be happy about this, Rick. You're putting us all at risk."

He tried his best to hide his irritation, this woman sat on the council when the family first arrived at the gates.

Every male, she has solicited more than once, her body for their protection. Every male has turned her down, she didn't handle rejection well and since then, has been a thorn in their side. "Don't test my patience, Chloe. You know my family runs the town at this point. We will leave if you push." Matthews came forward and cut the rope. "Don't let Daryl come in here, Matthews. Tell him I have it handled."

At the mention of her hunter's name, Beth froze. "He's alive? He's here? I need to see him."

"Beth. You can't. Not now. He needs to be prepared for it. We'll do this in the morning. For now, you'll stay upstairs."

"Why?" She was trying to leave Rick's arms now. "What's wrong with him?!"

She kept struggling and elbowed him, but his grip didn't loosen. Abe stepped in and took Beth from Rick's grasp.

"Beth!" Her name came out in a harsh whisper and her struggles ceased. "Your death broke him."


	13. Part 13

Matthews ran like his little life depended on it. At this point, he had a feeling it did. He had heard some things about the little blonde. From different members of what Alexandrians call the Family. She was the unofficial mother of the Baby. The savior of one of their own, Noah. And she was their heart, or a big part of it. She was the heart of Daryl Dixon and Noah was going to save the man. By bringing him back his heart.

"Daryl. Rick's got it handled, he wants the Doc. And Denise. He said for you to bring them there."

There was no reply as the surly man glared at him and then walked away. The front door closed and he sighed, then shivered. His brush with death, with the broken man who gave no shits about anyone not close to them. He survived.


	14. Part 14

His breath was coming out in pants as he cleared the entire safe zone, just to reach this place. He heard it and couldn't believe it.

She was back and his friend was with him again. He wondered if the hunter knew yet. Dawn finally cleared over the landscape and was filling the sky. It was a new day.

He tried to settle his racing heart, breaths uneven. his hands were shaking. He was excited, yes... but they were shaking from nerves too.

Girding his man-girdle, he steeled himself and walked through the open door of the house they stowed her away in.

"Beth?" Running footsteps could be heard as he walked in further.

"NOAH!" He had wished that it was him that had been shot, or stayed with Dawn like she wanted. This amazing woman would forever live in his mind and heart. She threw herself into his arms, hugging tight before pulling away and assessing him.

Noah was incredulous..."I thought it was a joke. . . You're alive! I didn't know if it was a dream when Matthews came to get me. How?"

Her blonde hair was clean now, free of dirt and other things. The water tank was empty for a reason. It was pulled up into a familiar ponytail and swaying with her head and she shook it, no. "It's a long story. I'll wait to tell everyone. I'm so happy you're alive!"

Noah grimaced, his face jerking back as he thought to Nicholas, the fucking coward. "If it hadn't have been for your man, I very well could have. The few times I've gone out, I almost died, Daryl was with me each time though. Wouldn't let me go alone. He really is everything you said."

She smiled wide, happy that Daryl kept her friend alive. "Is he okay? Why hasn't he come to see me? It's been more than a day."

"No one's told him yet. I had to come see for myself, before I said anything." Noah separated the two of them and took in the sight of her. He grinned for a moment.

A smack was heard as she slapped his shoulder, pushing him away from her and back to the town. "Go get him. GO tell him I'm here. Please, Noah?!"


	15. Part 15

With great strides he pushed on and tried to walk out of the house he shared with the Grimes' and Michonne.

"You need to come with me." Noah's face was blank as he looked at Daryl.

Noah stood there, not willing to budge and it truly did show on his face. He was determined to do what Beth asked. And only because it was her would he go toe to toe with the Dixon Demon, Mr. Surly Ass himself.

"Git the fuck outta my way. I got shit to do." He tried to push past Noah, but the younger man barely budged.

"You let a Greene-horn touch your crossbow. Somewhere along the way, she touched your heart. What if you could get her back?"

"She's dead. Shut the fuck up, Noah." Daryl just kept pushing. He didn't want to be here no more. The little braid became visible to the young black man and he just smiled.

"Have a little faith, Daryl."

The older man stopped trying to push against Noah, who had refused to budge the entire time. he [replace "he" with "He"] could only do it because he had bulked up since they left Atlanta. He wasn't going to be small and weak anymore.

"Don't be fucking with me, Noah." It came out in a thick growl.

"Come on." He gripped Daryl's forearm, pulling him after him.


	16. Part 16

She kept pacing the bare living room, looking out the big bay windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of her two favorite men. Especially the one who held her heart. Her heart was beating fast and her hands were sweaty and she kept wringing them together.

Before long, two heads of hair-one curly and black and the other straight and brown,-made its way closer to her through the small break of trees. They kept getting closer and she noticed the two knives worn on his hips. She could feel her heart beating rapidly in her chest.

"Daryl." His name came out on a whisper as tears fell down her face. It looked like the surly redneck even heard her as his head jerked up and he noticed the little house tucked in amongst the trees at the end of a neighborhood in ASZ.

There was a flash of blonde through the window. Was he seeing things? Because as he got closer, he didn't see the flash of blonde. This was too much. It was the last straw that broke his heart.

"DARYL!"

He could feel every little part inside of him fracture as she got closer. The thread holding his control eroded in a fine dust of nothing and he fell to his knees. Her beautiful blonde hair was shining and glowed with her inner light, the smile she only ever gave him became bleary as the tears welling up from his heart poured forth.

When she saw him collapse to his knees, it only made her run harder until she finally reached him. It was worth it. She jumped at him and landed in his arms. To finally feel the solid weight of his arms on her shoulders, the scent of woods and leather engulfing her, and the rumble of his chest as he uttered unintelligible words.

* * *

 **A/N: We're so close to the end. I hope ya'll're ready. This is the first of a big jump of updates and the story is finished. Thanks for sticking around for everything.**


	17. Part 17

To know the feeling of her in the flesh, in his arms once again, was the sweetest heaven for him. If he truly was dead, her God loved him greatly. This was the best thing a worthless, no-good man like him could have. He did not deserve a moment of her touch, but he would cherish every one that he had.

"Shh. Daryl. I'm here."

She nuzzled her head into the crook of her neck and just held on tighter. Listening as his jumbled words came through clearer. By this point, Noah had left them where they were, both crying and holding onto the other. There was nothing greater than this moment. Until the cold, dew-covered grass and hard ground got to Daryl.

Whatever stupor he was in was broken by the feelings of discomfort. But the weight of Beth in his arms again, made him not want to leave. In case this was the last and sweetest dream he would ever have in his miserable life, he wanted to hang on as long as he could.


	18. Part 18

Every thought he'd had since he left her behind at that fucking hospital, in fucking Atlanta, in fucking Georgia has been about HER. He had made his promise to her to find their family and protect them, with her voice in his head and her intangible presence at his side.

Every thought she had since she woke up in that fucking hospital for a second time has been about him. To get back to him. Except for the occasional thought that she was not another dead girl and that the family will see that. As soon as she could,, she left that hell hole and she left it burning. She never looked back. Her focus was finding Daryl. She knew it had rained since they were at the funeral home. Retracing their tracks would not help. Noah was with them; he knew where to go. And so did she.

There they were and now here they are. This was all they would ever need. With an extra push back was able to separate herself from Daryl, just a little bit. Her eyes slowly looked over his face, taking in every little detail about him.

"Please don't ever go away from me again Lil' Bit. I don't think my heart could take it." His eyes were closed as he too, pulled away. Something heavy was stuck in his throat as he forced out those words.

"I ain't ever leaving you again, Daryl. I'm here with you forever." Her hands swept through his hair, moving it from around his face. Rubbing her hands along the sides of his face, trying to get him to open his eyes, and see her. Really see her.

"You were right, Beth." He leaned into her touch and savored the feeling of her soft hands on his face.

"'Bout what?"

"I missed you so bad when you were gone, Lil Bit. I could hardly stand it." His eyes opened, slowly, afraid.

"Daryl. I missed you every second we were apart."

"Your God is the sweetest thing, Lil Bit. I never believed him, till I could finally touch you now." He pulled her back into her arms, sobs caught in his throat as he finally saw her.

"I'm here, Daryl. Ain't nothing gunna take me away again." She held him to her tighter. They said nothing else for a long while. Even while the day passed them, and the sun set. They stayed there.


	19. Part 19

They were lying against a makeshift bed in the living room, in front of the couch. She was leaning up and just holding him. He slept on in the deepest rest he's since she died. Her hands were running through his hair when a flash of red caught her eye. She stilled her hand and reached for the red. It was a piece of his hair braided with leather.

There was a shift in his breathing as she fingered the braid and his thick brown lashes fluttered. "Daryl?"

"It wasn't a dream. You're here?" His voice was sleepy and thick, as a moved around her and caused an accelerated beating of her heart. His head pressed further into her chest to hear her heart. "This is the best thing I've heard."

"If this was a dream, I'd never want to wake up." Her voice was sweet and lilted as she smiled down at him. Her finger kept twirling the braid and Daryl felt each small tug.

"What're you doing, girl?"

"Playing with this. What is it Daryl?"

"A braid."

"Why?"

He wasn't ready to talk about any of this yet. But, the last time he wasn't ready either and she was taken from him before ever had the chance to say anything... SOMETHING.

He wasn't about to miss out again. "It was you. It'd always been you. Since we left the farm."

"What?" Her fingers stilled on the braid as she looked down at him.

"You're the one that changed my mind, girl. You've been with me since the day I came riding up to your daddy's farm the day Carl got shot."

"Daryl-"

"It was the last thing of you I had. If you weren't with me no more, I had to have one last bit of you."

"And the red? Why?"

"Glenn and I, got to talking and I couldn't listen anymore. He started going off about Maggie and soulmates. He was saying how she was his and he was hers. Thay they were destined to be together. They were bound by the red string of fate."

"But. . ."

"But what, Lil' Bit? I always knew I was yours, since the day I saw you on the porch on your daddy's farm. The matter what I tried, nothing worked to get you out of my mind. You're it for me girl." His lips were tight and he wasn't saying any more.

"Since that I saw you, I knew something was between us. I knew it was something beyond us. I'm your Daryl Dixon." Her fingers went back to sweeping through his hair.


	20. Part 20

Several days had past as they stayed in that little house, Beth was hidden away at. Not once did he ever return to check in with the rest of the family. For that, they were all worried. Especially given his recent behavior as of late.

Moody and distant. Buried underneath the surface was a numb rage, since Hershel is the died so violently and Beth was taken, then later killed in front of him. Carol's betrayal of him and the group. Dwight's betrayal. He had shut down under the tumult of emotions, unable to process so many of them at once. There was almost no going back for him, until he met Aaron and later Denise.

There was a quiet hum amongst the rest of the family as a red-faced, tear-stained Daryl walked through the front door of the Grimes' house. A small oomph was barely audible as Beth ran into his back. His hand in hers was what kept her steady. Tyrese walked right up to Daryl, hand clasped over his shoulder, before he noticed the shock of blonde hair behind the hunter.

"Oh my fuck. Daryl is that-?"

"Yeah." Just a curt nod and a short answer from the redneck. No one could see it, but his grip on the blonde's hand was tight as his nerves ramped up. He was looking around the room, sizing everyone up. Beth just smiled and gave Ty a small wave.

"Ty?" Sasha's brow was furrowed as her brother just stood there, his jaw hanging open. She cleared the expanse of the living room quickly, walking up to them and wasn't ready. "But, you're DEAD!"

Daryl's gaze found Denise's, red overtook him. She just scowled, clearly disappointed until the lines of her face softened. Maggie's head turned, surprised at the outburst from the normally calm woman. Glenn moved from a smiling Rick's side, bewildered at the strangeness of their leader and the other two more level-headed members. He was by Sasha's side when he too froze. "Beth?"

She shook her head, smiling big. Blonde hair was everywhere as she squeezed Daryl's hand in hers for strength and comfort. Bracing herself for the onslaught. "Hi Glenn."

Everything in Maggie turned to ice as she looked from Rick's face to Glenn's shocked form to Daryl's tense shoulders. "There's no fucking way."

She stormed over and pushed otherwise unsuspecting people out of her way. She had to know. Her sister was dead. No one. . . Her sister was alive. There was no way.

"God blessed. Bethy!" She charged her sister and held tight. Like, Daryl, she was never letting go.

Maggie was an ugly crier. This was a fact of life. It was emotional and loud and agitated. The sobs wracked her body and shook not only herself, but Beth and by extension, Daryl. Beth's hand in his kept him there as well as her obvious need for support. His support. She needed him. He needed her a lot more.


	21. Part 21

**A/N: One more chapter everyone. I just want to say thank you for staying with and enjoying this story.**

* * *

It wasn't for a long time that the two of them were able to get away. It took hours for Glenn to convince Maggie this wasn't a dream and Beth really was here. It took even longer to convince her to leave her sister for the night and get to bed.

It wasn't until well into the next morning that Beth was willing to part from Judith. The same went for the little girl. In fact, she was with them now. Heading for Daryl's basement room in the house. Some things were down there for Judy and they were only a house away from Maggie. Everything was right in their world.

"Daryl." She set the sleeping baby on the bed and tucked her in, before turning around. Before anything else could come out of her mouth, his hands were hot and heavy on her and so were his lips.

"I'll always miss you every second you're away from me, Lil Bit." His lips were back on hers, right where they belonged she thought.

The feel of her in his lap as they sat on the bed was the second best thing to him. Maybe third. Her voice in his hears, her heart beating in tune with his, her touch on his skin.

Now, everything was perfect.


	22. Part 22

"Ain't nothing ever gunna keep me from you again."

"You won't ever be alone again… because I'm back now... forever," Beth whispered, running her fingers through his long hair until he opened his dark eyes and looked up at her. Those that were filled with nothing but adoration and love. Her fingers caught on the red bound braid.

All was good.


End file.
